Hesitated Strike, Hesitated Kiss
by silent wanderer
Summary: Hitomi's swung into Gaea. She may have been thought of as a boy but there was no denying her startling, magic abilities by others. Does death follow her? Does Van blame her? It won't matter, for she won't bend to his demands, or lose sight of her purpose.
1. One

**Disclaimer:** Escaflowne does not belong to me and I'm glad it doesn't because I would probably do a very bad job. .  
  
Trying out my hand in escaflowne. Tell me what you think hmm k?

* * *

**Hesitated strike, Hesitated kiss**

_It's hard to find relief when fate swings you to one direction_

_you can try to run but destiny will still unfurl_

_I grasp for a dream that I can hold onto_

_until that fortunate day I come face to face with you..._

**_Gaea  
_**  
"You intimidate your villagers, that's all my king." The man spoke clearly, saying what he meant but also careful no to patronize the young king.  
  
The king of Fanelia smirked and propped his elbows onto the table, playing with the rim of his mug. Bored he answered, "They're all mindless doorknobs, ready to do whatever I command them to do, and I like it that way. They should know whose boss."  
  
"But you are king my lord, shouldn't you show a little more compassion? Maybe set an example?" The man was getting along in his years and he felt that everything he had taught his lord hadn't really sunk in. He was still that moody, cocky, arrogant boy that always got what he wanted and listened to no one.  
  
Van threw the mug against the wall across from him, making the man duck swiftly and shake his head in disbelief. The fragile piece of clay shattered into tiny, little, sharp pieces and gently fell to the ground in soft bell like rings.  
  
"Did I ask for your opinion Balgus? I rule this land, when I want your help I'll ask for it. I'm Van ruler of Fanelia, the people of this land will get soft if you show compassion, stupid people all take things for granted." his voice was very calm, but hatred in his controlled voice was still quite evident.  
  
A quiet but clear voice came out from the corner of the room. "I'm sure all the man meant was that you should treat the people with a little more respect then you do. They're people with feelings."  
  
"Allen You're siding with Balgus?" the king laced his words with sardonic amusement. "You always take my side. I would think that you'd know you can't afford another mistake like the last time." Van positioned himself in his chair so he could face his friend, and give him a cold glare.  
  
Allen didn't say anything but didn't look away either, displaying that calmness in what he usually did when he had no answer to something.  
  
"Watch yourself Allen, we've been friends a long time so I trust you but don't ever decide to go beyond anything." He locked eyes with his friend; their eyes were talking in a language no one else could understand, though everyone knew what it was that their king was referring to. The act had happened quite a long time ago, but everyone knew that the lord had yet to still forgive the knight.  
  
Van narrowed his eyes and got off his chair, pushing himself from the table with angry ease. He didn't say anything more as he treaded out the room.  
  
"You know where I'll be." The young knight whispered before he too left the room with a grim line portrayed on his lips.  
  
**Earth**  
  
"Hurry up sis! You're moving like a turtle!" the young boy ran the rest of the way up the large hill, waving his arms frantically at the girl running the rest of the way up the steep hill, a large bag hung from her shoulders.  
  
"Wait up." She panted, making her way beside the boy. She looked up and glared at him. "Why am I holding all the stuff? You take it for awhile." She slowly began ripping the bag off her shoulders and gladly threw it to the ground. She rubbed her neck, and massaged her shoulders, trying to get rid of the indents the heavy bag straps had made into her skin. "It's like they're burned in.," she muttered. She glanced back at her brother who was looking out into the horizon. He hadn't heard a word she had said.  
  
"Hitomi! C'mon, I hear mom and dad calling." He stuck a chubby little finger out into the woods just right of them. "I think they found a nice spot, let's go check it out. Grab the bag, let's go!" the boy didn't stop to wait for his sister but ran into the forest without another thought.  
  
"Hey! Wait, the bag..." Hitomi sighed and begrudgingly put the bag back on. She felt a hundred pounds heavier as she did so. Frowning, she followed the sound of her brother's gleeful screams. His voice was getting fainter and fainter with each passing second.  
  
Her hand wiped the sweat off her brow as she called out her brother's name. "Hey where are you?! Don't kid around! It's starting to get dark! Mom?" her voice turned to a harsh whisper as she began to realize she was lost. "Dad?!" She wasn't scared just angry that her family would leave her like this. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own, as they started at a faster pace, desperate to find human life.  
  
She thought about heading back to the hill, but she wasn't sure if she should take the right or left to get back. "Okay, calm down girl, it's just the dark. The moon's bright and they're bound to be searching for you, just keep moving." She continued her gruelling pace as she reconciled herself softly. Finally she broke into a run and tripped on a hard rock on the ground.  
  
"Oww." She rubbed her nose until it turned red, and moved her arms and legs around just to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with her. The brisk air was making her numb so her feeling wasn't all that great. "When I find them..." She muttered and cursed silently while her eyes scoured for the large thing that had cause her to fall. A large stone lay in front of her glowing a warm pink in the dark of night. She crawled closer to it.  
  
Hitomi's hand curiously reached out and covered the thing. Its seemed to glow darker under her, and it was warm. She pushed her palm harder onto the pink stone, gathering as much warmth as she could. Her other hand did the exact same thing. To her surprise, now that she was closer to it, the stone was actually a crystal. She admired the circular thing for a minute. It was roughly the size of her own hand and cut quite sharply. She lifted her hands off it to see her face being reflected on each little pink octagon piece.  
  
She blinked when the crystal immediately turned paler when her hands were no longer touching it. Experimenting, she placed her hands back on. The crystal grew darker just as she thought it would've. Odd.  
  
"Must be sensitive to things." She said quietly to herself, using common logic. Hitomi picked the crystal up and gently rapped on it with her knuckles. Well at least she knew it wasn't fragile. She smiled and put it back on the ground, remembering she had to find her family members again and that she was getting sidetracked. She slowly began to rise to her feet, but couldn't help but lift the thing up once more. It really was a pretty little piece of work. I wonder if it's valuable?  
  
Hitomi picked up the now red crystal in her right hand and lifted it high above her head towards the moonlight. I wonder who made this thing?  
  
Suddenly a light pink beam came down right at the young girl. Hitomi gasped as the beam came crashing over her. Her feet were slowly leaving the safe, ground and to her surprise she was being raised off the ground by a force she couldn't see. She clutched the crystal to her heart. She could feel the pressure between her and the space round her. It was getting harder and harder to breath. She shut her eyes tightly until she hit ground once more.  
  
Hitomi didn't know how long she had been lying on the ground, but she finally lifted her eyelids. She looked around. Everything appeared the same. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself up on her feet, only without any avail. The moment she rose she fell back down.  
  
"Ugh," she quickly covered her mouth as a sour taste crept up her throat. She felt as if she had just been on a roller coaster and needed to puke.  
  
Doing her best to stay still, she waited until the feeling was gone. Disgusted, she coughed out the remnants that were still invading her mouth.  
  
Once again she got up to her feet, this time careful not to make any sudden movements.  
  
Where am I? Why does the air suddenly smell better? Did that beam really come out from nowhere?  
  
Hitomi was surprised to still see the crystal clutched to her chest as if she and it were inseparable. Is this what caused the beam? She let it drop without another thought and stared at it.  
  
Is that why it was in the middle of nowhere, because it's dangerous? What did it do to me?  
  
Hitomi rubbed her temple as she tried her best to clear away all these questions. All but one could not escape from her. Why did she feel like she wasn't where she was three minutes ago? Her gaze drifted back to the pink diamond. It looked so harmless, sitting there.  
  
She bit her bottom lip as she decided what she was going to do next. She tried to walk away but the diamond just kept flashing in her mind. Finally she gave in and grabbed the large thing, adding its weight with the rest of her supplies.  
  
Zipping the bag up she took a few long, deliberate, deep breaths and when she decided she was ready to move around again she frowned at her three possibilities.  
  
Left? Right? Straight? Why did they all have to look the same? All dark, black and dripping wet, like it had just rained. She gave a quick look over at each road. She couldn't describe it but there was a powerful urge inside her that was saying to the left.  
  
Shrugging, she went with her instincts. She didn't know how long she had been walking for but she stopped when she saw a light. Straightening up she forgot about her weariness. That must be them! A wave of relief flooded over her. She charged into the direction, not even stopping when the sticky mud ran into her socks.  
  
Her eyes widened as she dug her heels into the ground and barely managed to dodge the tree in front of her. Is that who she thought it was? He looked just like...Amano?!  
  
Hitomi pushed a large branch down with her arms, hiding behind a large oak tree and peering out through the large leaves, wondering why she was hiding from him. She realized why she was just then.  
  
At first glance he sure looked like Amano, but as of now he definitely was not. Hitomi rested her head on her arms and watched the young man, clad in his medieval clothes, a sword in his gloved hands. He was practicing she realized.  
  
Hitomi didn't know swords could be that graceful. The blonde man controlled it with such ease, as if it was the lightest thing in the world.  
  
As he moved with the sword, Hitomi studied the man the best she could. His hair came down in solid strands, thinning at his waist. It was an odd style that seemed to suit him perfectly. His sleeves were white and a thick rich blue cloth hung from his broad shoulders down to his calves. The designs on the cloth were hard to make out, and so were the little details of his well- tailored ensemble in the dark.  
  
Shadows were playing on the man's face, so his features were well hidden, but the shape of his face was so familiar. The shape of his body, just like...well frankly like Amano. Where was she? Why was she so intimidated she couldn't even get herself to move?  
  
"If you want to come out, then come out."  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened as her hand came towards her chest protectively, letting go of the tree branch as she did so. Taken off her guard, the large piece of wood snapped back without another thought and slapped across her unprotected cheek. Hitomi pushed her eyes tightly together and made no sound as she fell to the cold, wet ground. Quietly she held her breath, scowling at herself for being so clumsy.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Hitomi looked up and locked eyes with the handsome, young man. For a moment she thought she had heard actual concern in his voice but she was sure she was mistaken. Though she was completely sure something, perhaps surprise had flashed in his eyes the moment she had met his gaze.  
  
Up close Hitomi could tell she was definitely wrong when she had thought he looked like Amano. Something was different and even though she couldn't tell what that thing was it was what separated the two from each other. His face appeared so calm and was a perfect poker face, as her brother would say. His eyes portrayed no emotion.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine." She answered; embarrassed at the state she was in now. "You scared me." She added, irritated as she could feel the grimy earth underneath her. "Can you give me a little warning next time?"  
  
At first Hitomi thought he had put a hand out to help her up but she soon realized that he was holding out a yellow, almost gold handkerchief towards her. She just stared at it until he let out a sigh of what was close to disgust and walked away leaving her yet again alone.  
  
Curiosity eating away at her, Hitomi begrudgingly rose and watched the man as he treaded to the lake and bent down. She wasn't able to make out what he was doing because his back was towards her but she just looked on, blinking when she heard gentle splashing and then as fast as he had walked away from her he walked back to her.  
  
"Here take this to clean your scratch."  
  
"Oh." She said dumbly, wondering why she hadn't understood when he had first offered the cloth. She touched her cheek softly before taking the handkerchief, biting her lip as the sharp pain tremored through her face. Grateful, she dabbed at her wound and then the rest of her face that felt as dirty as the rest of herself.  
  
"Thank you." She said, giving the man a tentative smile. "By the way who are you?"  
  
The man looked at her as if she was a child and was surprised at what she had asked him. "You aren't from around here." He merely stated.  
  
Eh? How did he know? Hitomi's eyebrows knitted together as she gazed back up at him. Is that why he was surprised when he first saw me? She should have been scared that she was with a stranger but she wasn't. He just looked too much like her friend Amano and he had helped her somewhat, no he seemed harmless. But then how harmless could a person who wielded a sword with such grace be?  
  
"How could you tell?" she asked suspiciously. "Because I didn't know who you were?" she stopped to think a little. He must have been very popular if one person-Her! who hadn't recognized him was a blow to his ego.  
  
He didn't seem to want to answer her as he directed his gaze back towards the shimmering lake.  
  
"Are you going to a costume party?" her mouth formed the question sincerely. "You're clothes are uh, strange."  
  
"I should say the same for you."  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?" she glanced down at her pants and shirt, screening them over with distaste. Besides the mud splattered all over her she thought she was dressed well enough. "Hey where are you going?" Hitomi frowned as her arms dropped to her sides. She watched as the man picked up his sword and began walking out of the forest. He stopped when she called out. He half tilted his head to face her.  
  
"I never meant to strike a conversation with you."  
  
A half puzzled, half disappointed look formed on Hitomi's face. "Well can you help me out of this place?" she chuckled sadly at herself while she tried her best not to make eye contact with the man whatsoever. "I don't know where I am and I would be very grateful if you could show me a way out."  
  
He stared at her for a very long time after that, making Hitomi feel awkward. Finally he raised his hands in a weary gesture. "Follow me."  
  
Van brushed away the hair that was covering the woman's closed eyes. The way her face was so pale, close to becoming translucent worried him. Her beautiful, long, gold hair fell dully to her waist. He sighed sullenly as he held her hand.  
  
Van gestured over to a servant to clean the woman's face. He had thought the water might have wakened her, but so far everything they tried had been in vain.  
  
_**Flashback**_  
  
"Millerna, what's between you and Allen?" he demanded so angrily it made her flinch. Hardly, had he ever raised his voice at her. They had been standing here for so long in silence. The sudden outburst surprised her.  
  
Earlier they had been attending a formal party held by Folken and his business partners. It had also been learned that Folken was to prepare himself to attend a business trip and his young brother would be taking over for a short period of time. The fact from this had left Van in an irritated mood, but it had just added to his troubles when she had stayed close to Allen throughout the time.  
  
Millerna wrapped her arms around her shoulders. The cool night air was going through her thin sleeves and causing her to shiver. "We're friends Van, just like your friends with him, we've been friends since childhood. I don't understand what's the problem right now. Why are you so angry?" she stood stiffly with her hands behind her back while Van paced back ad forth on the balcony.  
  
He stopped abruptly and positioned himself in front of her. A frustrated expression grew on his face. "Then why are you always so happy with Allen?! How come when you're with me you look like you're so distant?" his arms threw themselves down in frustration. "If you don't want to be with me just say so." He locked eyes with her. "End it now if you want to be with Allen." His arms crossed themselves as he looked to the night sky. "Before I fall even more in love with you." He quickly pushed past her and left the room in a rush.  
  
**_End Flashback_**  
  
Van pressed his thumb and pointer finger to the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. That was the last time they ever really got to speak to each other before the attack. God, why had he be so stupid? She may never wake up. It was all Allen's fault. Well at least partly. When could he hear her voice again? It was making him crazy.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a twitch in his hand. A cold, small hand had moved and he had felt it. Eyes wide he glanced down at his hand still holding Millerna's. His heart skipped a beat once she twitched against his warm hand. Van's grip on her hand tightened as he waited for one more move, so he could prove to himself that he wasn't going crazy. There was hope, yes there was definitely hope.  
  
Hitomi felt her heart soar as she saw the opening of the forest. Happier than she had ever been she followed the young man out.  
  
The whole journey had consisted of silence. Hitomi hadn't minded though, it was a nice peaceful walk, something that she had never done with anyone. Nonetheless she had trusted this stranger, and now that the walk was over she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She did however now understand his personality and she knew she would be able to comfortably have a conversation with him as soon as he started one.  
  
Hitomi stood, confused. At first she had been gleeful at finding the large hill again but as she glanced down it, she couldn't see any trees. Actually she saw a small town! What foreign place was this? Her eyes followed the man as he started to make his way down the hill.  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where I am? Where did you take me?"  
  
"I didn't take you anywhere, I lead you out of the forest like you asked."  
  
Hitomi frowned. She wasn't sure if he was being a smart aleck or just being blunt. Either way she felt cheated. Where was her family? She had hoped they would be at the hill. "Wait! Stop." She took a couple large strides and stopped in front of him. "I really need to know where I am." She didn't want to burden him so much but she was beginning to feel quite alone and he was the only she had.  
  
He gave her an incredulous look. "Lady, you're in Fanelia" he tried to brush past her but with no avail. She stepped right back in front of him. "What do you want?" he asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Fanelia? That was not what it was called on the map." She tapped her finger on her chin before she looked up at him. "Do you live down in the village?"  
  
"You know you really are irritating." Disconcertingly he pointed one end of his sword high up in the air. Hitomi followed it. She blinked a few times at what she saw.  
  
"I live there."  
  
What she saw blew her away. In fact it was breathtaking. It was a mansion! No a castle! Did people actually still live in those? It looked like something from a fairytale.  
  
The whole thing was mainly a creamy white. Hitomi counted three fairly low towers, there may have been more hidden behind each other. Their tops weren't covered but had a grate like fence. Then there were four larger towers with pointed, red tops, each carrying a flag she couldn't make out. Three of the shorter towers were in the back and the tallest and most breathtaking of all stood proudly in front of the rest, gleaming a soft yellow as the night was beginning to set.  
  
A drawbridge caught her attention while it was being let down. Even from so far away she could hear the cranking of the metal rubbing against each other as it allowed the bridge to hit the ground. She imagined an old man pushing a large wheel handle that connecting to the chains.  
  
Hitomi stood on her toes to see if there was a moat like she saw on television, but the surrounding land was covered in lush, green vegetation. Large, evenly trimmed bushes ran along the east side of the castle, as for the west side she wasn't able to get a glimpse of what was behind. South of the castle she could make out large trees, and flowers of all colours looking like large mats covering the earth. All the hills with button like flowers scattered over them were located at the back before yet again another forest started again.  
  
To the north a long winding path seemed to run its way down into the village. Small shrubberies and hedges bordered the road. Hitomi squinted to see people out in the front. She couldn't tell what they were doing, considering she was so far away.  
  
Hitomi was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a rustling of clothes and her gaze snapped back to the familiar back of the young stranger. He was leaving her again. Quickly she scolded herself for staring so long.  
  
"I must have looked like a loser," she grumbled to herself. "He probably thinks you're a self absorbed person." She did her best to catch up to him. Since when are you jealous of people with nice houses?  
  
"Uh, well you must know this place very well then. Do you know if there are any motels here?"  
  
"Motels?" he questioned, not slowing his pace as he and she entered the village. Hitomi noticed many people were staring at her. Some even whispering. She didn't look that bad did she? Her face flushed.  
  
"That's right a motel. It doesn't have to cost a lot; actually I don't even want it to. I'm just going to stay the night and then I'll be on my way."  
  
"You want a place to stay?"  
  
Hitomi blew a frustrated sigh. "That's what I said, is there any place like that here?" she gently messaged her shoulders. They were going numb with the weight of the bag she was still carrying.  
  
"There's only one place like that." He looked her over. "I don't think you want to go there. It's not suitable for people like you."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
The man crossed his arms. "Can't you just go back to where you came from?"  
  
Hitomi opened her mouth to say something but shut it instead. "I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"Master Allen!"  
  
Both the heads of Hitomi and Allen snapped to the direction of the voice.  
  
A middle-aged man was charging towards them, his hair was hidden under a large helmet that appeared as if it was cut very sharply. Darkish, grey strands of loose hair whisked out from under the helmet and were blowing in all directions. His face was of pure franticness though it could've been from terror or joy.  
  
His horse was roughly two times the size of Hitomi but he was still pretty far away so up close he might easily have been larger. His coat was glossy and a healthy glare was shining off him. You could tell he was well taken care of. When they stopped in front of her Hitomi could tell that both horse and man were getting along in the years, although they still appeared strong and capable. The horse's legs were still strong and muscled. He wasn't overweight or too thin. The way his intelligent eyes watched everything that was happening around him, tentatively made Hitomi want a horse of her own. A horse just like Balgus's.  
  
Hitomi let out a small gasp. No one had told her the man's name yet she had said. She had never met the man yet she was completely sure his name was Balgus. She was so deep into her concentration she didn't notice when the man whispered something into the young man's ear. She felt odd as if something wasn't right.  
  
Finally she looked up when a loud whinny from the horse surprised her. "Wait!" she called out immediately as she watched the young man mount the horse and begin galloping off. Her own legs shot off as she tried her best to chase the only person she felt safe around with in this odd place. She stopped to a halt when she lost sight of him. Panting she collapsed to the ground. She was lost, dirty, hungry, with no one around but strangers, and she didn't know where her family was.  
  
Wearily she ripped her backpack off her shoulders and set right next to her as she unzipped it to reach for a bottle of water. She took many large swallows in before she remembered she should save some in case she wouldn't be able to find water here.  
  
In the village everyone had gone inside to bed leaving her alone, except for the odd person who still couldn't take their eyes off her, probably because she had been part of the big scene. She hoped she hadn't somehow ruined the young man's reputation; perhaps that's why he had run away on horse.  
  
Now what am I going to do? I'm so tired, but mom and dad might still be looking for me. I can't let them get too worried. Hitomi sighed and her shoulders drooped. I'll just take a little break and start looking again. Yes, I won't rest until I find them.  
  
Slowly Hitomi stood up and grabbed her bag back up. Preparing herself she lifted her head up to stretch out the sores kinks in her neck. She breathed in the fresh, warm air of the night and stared up into the sky. It wasn't cloudy but she could spot no moon. Ahh there it was, the beautiful full, blue-Earth!?

* * *

So how was it? 0o well it'll get a better in the next chapters, I mean Van will meet Hitomi soon...though he won't treat her very well ;p haha. But what's between Allen and Hitomi I wonder? Just keep in mind this is a Van and Hitomi ficcie and they will meet up sooner than later. Well if you decide to put a review in, tell me whatcha think hmmm k? . Oh yeah and it would nice to know if you have any questions about this chapter? Is it too confusing? Do I need to explain more stuff? more often than not, probably haha You know that kinda stuff....anyways thanks for giving this story a try and the next chappie will be up as soon as possible. I have a good feeling about this story people.... Haha this is me signing off. - Silent wanderer 


	2. Two

Okay well this is the second chapter for those who have been waiting...wonder if Hitomi will meet more people this time... maybe a particular raven haired man? haha anyways, I'll stop wasting your time and let you read. (I will update my other story so no worries.)  
  
Disclaimer: Just so you know I don't own escaflowne...but I do own this story! Just not the characters...geez o.0 hehe.

* * *

**_Hesitated Strike, Hestated Kiss  
_**  
****

Better than words, a smile will dance upon my lips

The frost of the night illuminates what's inside

Even in the dimness my eyes shows my hesitation

An illusion...a faint silhouette allows me to follow

follow the reflection of what can be.

  
  
_Now what am I going to do? I'm so tired, but mom and dad might still be looking for me. I can't let them get too worried._ Hitomi sighed and her shoulders drooped. _I'll just take a little break and start looking again. Yes, I won't rest until I find them.  
_  
Slowly Hitomi stood up and grabbed her bag back up. Preparing herself, she lifted her head up to stretch out the sores kinks in her neck. She breathed in the fresh, warm air of the night and stared up into the sky. It wasn't cloudy but she could spot no moon. _Ahh there it was, the beautiful full, blue-Earth!?  
_  
"Pretty isn't it?'  
  
The low voice startled Hitomi as she impulsively faced the person who had just appeared at her side without her notice. It was the middle-aged man that had made the young man leave. She grimaced; she couldn't help but hold a grudge against this man whether or not he was to blame for the leaving of her new friend. That is if you could have called him that...  
  
Hitomi could see that he had now taken off his helmet. The hair on his head was thick and dark in the darkness giving him the impression that he was younger than he actually was. Hitomi took a step away. He might have been getting along in the years but a vigorous strength was coming off of him and she felt insecure about it.  
  
"You do not have to be afraid lad." Balgus chuckled at her apprehensiveness. Leisurely he raised his arms up in a surrendering position. "I'm unarmed."  
  
"Whose scared of who?" she shot back, wondering if "lad" was an okay term for someone to call a girl. "I was just minding my own business until you had to come along and scare me."  
  
Balgus grinned. "I am truly sorry. I just couldn't help but notice you were looking at our mystic moon with such longing." He nodded towards the planet that looked so out of place.  
  
Hitomi bobbed her head up and down and ogled the houses in the village. If there had been any lights on, they were now off. Suddenly she tipped her head to one side. "What's a mystic moon?" she dropped her bag back to the ground liking the familiar sound of its loud thud. She was sure they would be talking for a while so might as well put the bulk of weights down.  
  
Balgus gave the lady a strange look as if he wasn't sure if she was joking or not. "It's what you were looking at was it not?"  
  
"You mean the blue thing up there that looks like Earth? It's not really Earth is it? Maybe an illusion?"  
  
Frowning, Balgus began rubbing the back of his neck. "Well yes the blue thing but what is this place you call Earth?" silently he watched Hitomi as she slowly sat down.  
  
He was amazed at the boy's behaviour. Not once while he was with him did he complain about how he probably felt. From what he could see, he was dirty with mud and grime, yet he hadn't said anything about changing. In fact he didn't seem to notice that bits of tree leaves and twigs were in his hair, which was cut too short in his opinion. Shorter than his in fact. It didn't even pass his shoulders. In addition to all of that he had a cut on the side of his face, and not a small one either. The rest of his features he couldn't make out in the dark. From all he could hear, the youth hadn't given a notice to anything except for the Mystic Moon.  
  
Slowly Hitomi pulled her legs towards her chest, still hesitant on how to answer his question. Balgus waited patiently as her action rustled her clothes and caught his attention. What sort of pants were those?! And what material was it made from for that matter? They appeared to be loose and wide. He raised an eyebrow at the man's bare arms. His shirt was just as loose as her pants and there were no sleeves, unless you counted the pieces of fabric he rolled up to his shoulders. How odd. Where had he come from?  
  
"Is that real?" Hitomi deliberately ignored his earlier question, not knowing how to answer and scared that she already knew the answer, as another uncertainty bloomed in her head. She never noticed the man's examination of her as she mindlessly pointed to the planet and repeated her question. "That's real right?"  
  
"Of course it's real, it's the mystic moon."  
  
"Has anyone ever been to it?"  
  
The idea intrigued Balgus but he dismissed her question. "May I ask where you are from? You don't reside in this village do you? I don't think I recognize you."  
  
Hitomi didn't move. "Well that's most likely because I'm not. From the looks of it, I guess I come from the mystic moon."  
  
Balgus was aghast. "You came here from the Mystic Moon? That's unbelievable." He didn't know whether to believe the boy or not, though she didn't seem crazy.  
  
Hitomi shrugged. "Sure looks a lot like Earth." She gave a quick glance to Balgus and corrected herself. "The Mystic Moon."  
  
Scratching his ear, Balgus shook his head in puzzlement. "Well even if that's true young lad, how did you get here? I must say it's quite far for just a small youth."  
  
Hitomi smiled sweetly, deciding he hadn't meant any offence with his last comment. "Not at all and well actually I have a name. It's Hitomi Kanzaki." She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I really don't know how I got here, I just appeared and then that man you were talking to ago, you know before you spoke with him and he left... he helped me out of the forest."  
  
The man nodded knowingly. "I must say, that's quite odd. You say you just appeared in the forest? Are you sure you've not hit your head? Perhaps even fallen asleep?" he gave Hitomi a slow smile. "Though I apologize for being so rude Hitomi, I should have asked for your name earlier. But, I do think I understand why you must have been chasing lord Schezar."  
  
"Yes." She paused and looked up at him. "Is that what his name was? He didn't seem to want to tell me." Hitomi pulled her bag over so it covered her. The night air was lowering in temperature.  
  
Balgus gave a curt nod as he too collapsed down beside Hitomi. "That's Allen. He isn't a very social person. Something had occurred at the castle, he had to be noticed immediately." He stretched his legs out in front of him and put his hands behind his back. Locking his arms, he leaned on them for support. Both individuals didn't seem to be bothered by the notion of probably having to be appeared as very odd for people to be sitting on the ground at this time of night.  
  
"Oh." Hitomi gently lowered her head, cradling it on her knees. I can't believe how selfish you are; really what was he supposed to do? Stay with a stranger while he had other problems to attend to? You really are an idiot. Now get up and keep your promise, your family is looking for you and you're still here having a conversation with Balgus.  
  
"Balgus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you tell me of a place where I can stay? Uh, Allen was going to direct me towards a location, but he was never able to and I just wanted to know, if it's not too much trouble, could you maybe-"  
  
"Point you to the residence?" he interrupted. "Are you sure you want it? I'm actually in wonder that lord Schezar even recommended it." He studied her for a moment before asking, "Do you have no where to stay?"  
  
"No!" she immediately answered, not wanting the man to take pity on her. "I'm just passing through you could say, and now I need a place to stay, just for a few days." Maybe more, she mildly thought to herself. Hitomi pushed herself up from the ground, wiping off the dirt that she had collected while on the soil. She no doubt looked ridiculous considering she was already enclosed in thick mire. A determined look grew on her face. "Well in reality he did tell me it wasn't a good idea. But I'm sure you could at least point me in the right direction, couldn't you? Please?" she pushed her hands together in an effort to plead and perhaps take the thinking look off the man's face.  
  
Balgus heaved a breathy sigh. "I'm sure you can take care of yourself, after all you got here didn't you? But are you sure you aren't lost? After all you said you came from the Mystic Moon."  
  
"No, I'm not lost." She assured, hating the fact that he didn't believe her and that she was lying when all he was trying to do was help her. Why didn't she want his help? I mean how desperate did she have to be?  
  
Balgus contemplated his situation for a while before he answered, looking Hitomi over a few times. He sure was a determined boy, if not a bit too skinny, and what was he to make of the mystic moon? It wasn't that he didn't believe him but what were the chances of the lad actually coming here from the mystic moon? He had heard many lies from strangers proposing they had arrived from the mystic moon but all of them had had nasty reasons for saying what they did. This boy...he couldn't be lying could he? He seemed like a lost child too stubborn for help, and too innocent to realize he would not be safe in a place like this. Could he deny him a place to stay for the night though? He couldn't possibly bring him to the castle...who knows what chaos it would cause.  
  
"Okay fine, there's a tavern on the other side of this path. Just keep following it and you should get there in no time. It's open all day even at night so that shouldn't pose a problem. The man that works there is called Renik, he's a hard man and will want to push out all the money you have, so don't seem too desperate when you arrive there. The lights will most likely be on when you reach it. You won't be able to miss it; it's the large wood house half hidden in the forest. Try to get a room downstairs and out of the forest, believe me you'll be better off." He rose to his feet and tapped the point of his boot on the ground a few times then did the same with the next foot. "Did you catch all of that? I can still help you there if you want."  
  
"Uh, you don't have to, I understood. Thank you so much, I'm really grateful." Fumbling, Hitomi pulled her bag over her limp shoulders. "Are you going to go back to the castle now?"  
  
"Yes, Milord will certainly have my head for taking my time getting back." Drowsily, he let out a loud yawn stretching his arms and neck. "By the way how did you know my name?"  
  
Uneasily, Hitomi clapped her hands together. "Oh yes well you see, I, heard it! That's right while you were still conversing with Allen." Silently she prayed he wouldn't question her further, she couldn't even answer it. She had asked herself how she knew for quite a while now. "He had called your name, and I simply picked it up."  
  
Balgus finished his stretching and smiled. "Of course, how else would you have known." He replied sensibly, forgetting that Allen had never spoke his name out loud. "I'm sorry Hitomi, but I must be taking my leave now, it's been a pleasure speaking with you. Take care of yourself."  
  
"Oh, sorry for keeping you so late, you must be tired and here I am still running my mouth off." Hitomi hit her head playfully. "Anyways, I hope you don't get into too much trouble. Good-bye." She surveyed him as he strolled off, leaving her forlorn once again. For the last time she raised her hands forming a circle around her mouth. "Thank you for your help Balgus!" What to do now?

* * *

"Milord, pink or white?"  
  
"Both." He answered simply; he was too giddy to care. All that mattered was that she was awake! Never in his life was he ever this happy. Twice he had tried to get into her room, but the doctors just wouldn't allow it, at least not until she had completely awoken. Both times he had complied, which was unusual for his customary bad temper, but nevertheless he agreed because he was told she would be better off if no one bothered her for another good forty-eight hours.  
  
Just imagining her beautiful face light up made his goofy grin grow even larger.  
  
Gaddes stared at his friend Van and shook his head in disbelief. A little twitch of the hand and he was laughing and smiling like there was no tomorrow. He gave Dryden a light nudge and signalled him to take a look at their young king.  
  
Dryden gladly spun around; coming to the conclusion that he needed a break from making the decisions the king seemed incapable of doing at the moment. It was either that or all the serfs were afraid of asking Van when he was in such a good mood.  
  
He smirked at what he saw. Just loud enough to allow the king to hear, he turned his direction to Gaddes, "Pathetic isn't it? Just how is he going to be able to sleep tonight?"  
  
Gaddes nodded, playing along with his friend's idea. "He does have a big day tomorrow doesn't he? With the check up on the village and all."  
  
"That's right." He laughed seeing the irritation growing in the young man's eyes. "You know Gaddes I just got an idea, one that will resolve this problem."  
  
"And just what would that be good friend of mine?" he casually put his arm around his friend's shoulder, both men slipped closer to Van, as they began to see he was ambling awkwardly away.  
  
"Well we all know how much Millerna means to him don't we?," Dryden started; glad to see the king's head snap back in interest. "Don't you think we should help the king out a little? After all, he's just so busy."  
  
"Of course we should Dryden, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't help out a friend in need. Gaddes laughed out loud, noticing how the targeted man's fist were tightning in anger. "But just how will we help him?"  
  
"Well let's see." Dryden tapped one long finger on his bottom chin. "We could look after Millerna while our king goes out and does his regular errands. You know spend some time with the girl, considering Van always hogs her to himself. I'm sure he won't mind us looking after his precious wom-,"Dryden cut short when he saw the flash of danger appear in the man's eyes. Looking away towards the ceiling, he roughly cleared his throat.  
  
"Do you two ever shut up?" Van finally snapped, releasing his anger at the two sneering friends. "When I want your help I'll ask for it. Now get lost, you two can help me by not opening your big mouths." Exasperated he treaded over to the nearest couch and crumpled onto the soft exterior. His friends shrugged and joined him, each man claiming a side of the couch.  
  
"To point out," Dryden started. "You didn't actually ask us to help you around the castle and order around the serfs either, but we saw how lovesick you appeared so we did." he smirked childishly. "You're just lucky I like ordering people around, it gives me a feeling of responsibility, something you Van seem to lack considerably."  
  
Van simply turned to look at his mouthy friend still smiling at his words. "You wanna run that by me again my-dear-friend-Dryden?"  
  
The man shrugged nonchalently, though inside he was wondering what was going through the young king's mind at that moment. "Of course I'll repeat what I said. You're a lazy bum and the only reason you let us in your house was so we could do your dirty work for you while your brother's away on business." he watched suspiciously as Van did nothing but lean further into his seat, resting his hands under his head, and propping a leg up on the nearest table in front of him. Then he looked uneasily to Gaddes who seemed to be ignoring the two altogether.  
  
Finally Van blew out a gusty sigh, as if he was thinking about Dryden's words. "Hmm, you're probably right."  
  
"I am?" Dryden cocked an eyebrow, half surprised and half pleased. "About what exactly?"  
  
"That I let you in my castle because I didn't want to do my own work." his eyes closed restlessly as a small smile danced on his lips. "What can I say, I'm a nice guy, letting you order people around in my house because no one else would ever listen to your requests outside of this castle. But that's just me...nice." Van's small smile disappeared as he said the last word. "No need to thank me though, I'm glad I can use my riches to manage the time you would usually use to promote your childish delinquancy."  
  
Dryden almost fell off the couch. How did Van manage to twist his words up so much?! Diliquancy his ass.. Managing his time?! The young man felt his muscle twitch in his fist. "Why you..." He would have jumped on the young king that second but Gaddes finally decided to make a comment on his own.  
  
"Dryden calm down," Gaddes consoled, bored on how predictable things were going. Everytime the two began their little fights, Van would somehow find a way to say something that would hit Dryden's nerve. Except this time Gaddes didn't allow Dryden the chance of lunging on Van, cutting in before anything happened. Sure nothing would ever go too far while the two were fighting, but too far for these two were other people's limits. The last time, both had come out with a black eye, both had come from Gaddes himself. He was trying to tear the two idiots apart, and caught a kick directly to his jaw. Giving up trying to be gentle in prying the two apart, he decided to smash the two one himself. Luckily they had stopped after that, rubbing their eyes at the same time and glaring at him.  
  
Gaddes grinned, remembering that little memory. "You know Van by now Dryden, ignore him." he looked at the king still lying motionless on the couch, knowing he was aware Dryden had planned on jumping on him, yet he was still lying there as if he could anticipate all of Dryden's moves. Rolling his eyes he sighed and muttered, "The man'll bulldoze you over if you start making comments on Millerna." Gaddes shook his head as he continued to examine his nails, frowning at the poor state they were in. He tsked silently as he began looking at his other hand.  
  
"Am I working you too hard?"  
  
The quiet, strong voice made everyone but Van leap slightly up from the couch. Dryden awkwardly tried to regain composure while Gaddes tried not to make eye contact with his boss, embarrassed that he was caught, examining his hands.  
  
Van's eyebrows rose as he flashed a look of disgust towards both of his friend's jumpiness, and then looked suspiciously at his friend "Hey Allen, did you hear what happened?"  
  
Allen smiled. "I came back as soon as I heard." Disconcertingly he took a seat near a wooden armchair. "She hasn't awakened yet has she?"  
  
Van cocked his head, watching Allen with a hawk's eye. "Allen, you haven't ever been the kind of person that pried into other people's lives. Why-,"  
  
"I'm not prying." He intruded. "Millerna has been my friend, to all of us for a long time. Don't think I wouldn't be asking the same questions if it was you who was in her spot."  
  
Gaddes and Dryden exchanged looks over Van's head. It had been like this since the accident with Millerna. It would seem like Van had forgiven Allen for a while and then suddenly he would again start to accuse him of all kinds of things all over again. Yes, no one would ever be able to change the way Van thought. He was like a bomb, exploding whenever time was right, and his fuse more often than not was short so you would have to think before you spoke to the man. The only person who didn't annoy him was probably Millerna. At least that's what everybody thought. He never did raise his voice when he was around her. It was strange.  
  
Maybe someday, someone would be able to control his flaring temper.

* * *

Hitomi scratched the top of her head with her grimy finger. Her head swivelled to the right. "To the motel?" she glanced back to the shadowy, looming forest, looking like one giant hole in the dark of night. "Or back to the forest?" The lack of any ideas was frustrating.  
  
First there was the fierce determination she had to find her parents. Were they looking for her? Was her brother lost too? Or was he able to find mom and dad? But then there was the problem of her body not listening to her. Mindlessly, she could see herself lying in a warm soft bed, relaxing her tense muscles at the motel. Covers over her body and maybe even a nice shower.  
  
Thoughts kept running in her head. Would she be selfish if she headed toward the motel? She knew she would as easily get lost in the forest as she had before. It wasn't very likely that someone would lead her back out, never mind have the patience to deal with her curious questions.  
  
Allen Schezar. Everything led back to that name. It would be great if she could go and see him just once more. Hitomi was never one to appeal to boys of any sort, but this Allen striked something in her. The closest thing she had ever experienced that she had even considered a crush was on Amano, one of her best friends. And even then it hadn't really bothered her when Yukari began dating him, so she had put it off telling herself she was most likely a lesbian... except for the fact that she wasn't attracted to girls either. Did she have a problem? Maybe this Allen Schezar was the key to her questions. A small, faint blush rose to her cheeks as her mind wandered. He certainly was handsome, and he had had such patience with her.  
  
She smiled slightly as her hand ran over the soft material which was the cloth the blonde man had given to her earlier. It hadn't crossed her mind that she still held it until now. Maybe this was a good enough reason to see him again? Hitomi's smile turned into a large, goofy grin as she thought of all the possibilities their next encounter could contain. Perhaps it was better if she would just stay where she was...I mean to be honest, in all probability it would be smarter to stay in the village where her parents would be able to find her, right?  
  
"Hey, are you just going to stand there all night?"  
  
Hitomi jumped when she heard the soft, drawling voice coming from the bushes behind her. Her feet took a few steps backward instinctively wondering if this was one of the things she saw on tv where strangers approach someone and steal their shoes. That's what they did to foreign people right?  
  
Before Hitomi could react however, a dark object flew from where it was hiding and abruptly flashed in front of the young girl. Hitomi's eyes widened as she stumbled back, giving the individual a good look over.  
  
_ A girl!_ she thought, then taking a closer look changed her insinuation. _A cat girl!_ with the most velvety ears she had ever seen. Her eyes now wider than before studied the girl before her, mezmerized by her pink hair. The child's eye colour she wasn't able to make out but from what she could see, the little stranger had on a large dark cape, that was probably which blended her into the environment so well, and underneath was an orangy dress of some sort. None of this surprised Hitomi until she saw a small tail pop out from behind the girl.  
  
"What's your problem? I've never seen you before. Who are you?"  
  
Hitomi frowned, feeling no sudden threat from this young girl shorter than her. In fact she had this strong urge to touch her ears. They looked very real.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Hitomi pulled sharply away from the girl's hands digging into her bag. "Get out of there!" she turned so her body was between the bag and the rude girl's.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" the pink haired child lifted a large pink crystal up and quickly became caught in its glimmering. Her nimble fingers had still been able to grab something from Hitomi's large knapsack "It's pretty."  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes before realizing the capabilities that particular stone had. "No, be careful with that! give it back, you don't want that." without thinking she grabbed a small bag of potato chips out of her bag, thanking her brother for stuffing such useless garbage in the bag. "Here take this instead, it's edible." she held her breath as the girl seemed to be debating if what she was offering was a good trade. "C'mon, this is actual food, that's just a nice stone."  
  
Hitomi released a loud sigh as the girl finally complied. Tossing the stone high in the sky, she lunged for the chips. Hitomi would have shook her head at the girl's manners but instead she crammed the chips into the young girl's arms and jumped reflexively to catch the crystal.  
  
"Geez, what did you think you were doing? You can't just approach a stranger and begin rummaging for things you know." she glared at the cat girl in front of her, her claws making quick work of the bag, cutting it into shreds and swallowing the contents merrily. "What if I was some sort of dangerous person? What then huh?" Hitomi stared in disbelief as her lecture was having no effect on the young child. Rubbing her neck and shaking her head at the same time, she slowly began treading away. It was like talking to a brick wall...  
  
"Hey wait!" the girl cried, discarding the remnants of the food and getting on all fours to reach Hitomi. "Excuse me, you didn't answer my question. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Hitomi Kanzaki, who are you?" Hitomi blinked a few times, this was the third time that a person had known she wasn't from here. It really made a person feel like a oddball.  
  
"I'm Merle." the girl said suspiciously. "I saw you speaking with Balgus. What business do you have in Fanelia?"  
  
"Uh, business? I just wanted a place to stay, maybe some directions-"  
  
"You thought you could stay at the castle?" the young girl snorted childishly. "You think prince Van would let anyone in the castle? You really aren't from here are you?" by now she was exploding with maniacal laughter.  
  
Hitomi tilted her head to one side. People here sure were odd. " Well I just wanted a place to stay, and I already knew one of my options weren't the castle. Whose Van?" she frowned as a striking pair of almost red eyes flashed in her mind, accompanied by waves of black messy hair. Her breath caught as her heart suddenly filled itself with dread. Dread from something that wasn't there.  
  
"It's Prince Van to you!" Merle didn't seem to be aware of Hitomi's state as she gave her a good look over with her large, glaring feline eyes. "The castle belongs to him. It's okay if I call him Van because we've been friends for so long but you have no right." her accusing voice matched her eyes perfectly as she finished her inspection. "Van could take you any day. Amazing how you look so malnutritioned considering all that food you have there in our bag."  
  
Hitomi could only blink as she pulled herself out of the images playing in her head. This hadn't happened for so long. Why was she suddenly able to see things again? She didn't want this curse back.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Another A Kanzaki?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"This is your second one this week."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"You barely kept up a C average in all your past years, tell me how did you manage to get an A Kanzaki?"  
  
"I don't know ma'am, the answers just came to me."  
  
"Really? do you expect me believe that Kanzaki?" a slim hand smashed her hand down on the table to emphasize her meaning. Hitomi didn't jump.  
  
"Yes I do. I must have studied harder than normal."  
  
"Studied off a cheat sheet you mean? Kanzaki did you cheat?" the voice dripped with accusation. "You recieved the highest mark in the class you know."  
  
"Yes I know, but that doesn't mean I cheated, which I didn't, and I am not about to admit myself to something I did not do. Cheating never once occurred to me."  
  
"Well then, if that's true you will take a retest. After all you didn't cheat am I correct?"  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Okay then, take a seat and I will give you an exam."  
  
End Flashback 

Reminiscing back, she had gotten a D- on that particular exam. Not that she had actually cheated but really because the first time she had taken it, she could see the answers directly in her head as clear as day. The second time she had written the test, not one thing came to her. In reality, she would've recieved the same mark on the first test as she did on the second if she hadn't seen what she did in her mind. Hitomi hadn't studied for that test, but she hadn't cheated. It was the curse, and now it was coming back. If anything, she didn't want it back.  
  
"So, where are you staying?" Merle began to notice Hitomi's quietness, and she didn't like to be ignored. "You really going to see Renik?"  
  
"Renik?" Hitomi questioned, faintly remembering him as the tavern's warden.  
  
"Sure." the cat girl replied, giving a mischievious smile. "Really eerie, noxious iin keeper." she laughed juveniley, clutching her stomach and giggling until tears were forced from the corners of her eyes. She stopped when she saw no reaction from Hitomi.  
  
Frowning Merle quirked one side of her lip out. "You don't have a very good sense of humour Hitomi." she stopped to give a sly smile. "But I'm sure a big boy like you can handle the harsh conditions of Fanelia's tavern.Good luck with that." The young girl gave a small salute and barely had the chance to walk away before Hitomi stopped her.  
  
Her eye twitched slightly as her grip on her bag tightened. "B...big b...boy? Did you just call..." She couldn't believe her ears. She thought she was a guy?! God how weird...Is that why Balgus had called her lad? Hitomi had to shake her head to rid herself of such disturbing thoughts.  
  
"What's your problem? You sure look like an idiot, standing there all fidgety and stuff. Prince Van really could take you anyday. Your such a shrimpy little boy. How old are you?"  
  
"S...sixteen." Hitomi answered still not over the shock of being thought of as a man. "You know with such huge eyes, you'd think you'd be able to notice little details that seperated girls from guys..." Merle hadn't heard this last grumble of a comment by Hitomi, but instead kept rampaging on about how great this Prince Van supposedly was.  
  
Embarrased Hitomi just stood there listening to Merle's ramblings, nodding once in a while. Once, she had tried to interupt and correct the girl on her own gender half way through, but the girl didn't seem to be affected and just kept going, pulling Hitomi along as she talked about this and that. Hitomi didn't think Merle was conscience enough to realize she was giving her a tour. It was amazing how much words were pouring out of the girl's mouth, almost like a water fountain.  
  
"Hey, where are you taking me?" she was really tired by now and all she wanted was to fall on a soft mattress and fall fast asleep. The weary tone in her voice must have showed because Merle had finally stopped speaking.  
  
Her topics had ranged from the castle, to the village, and finally to the people residing in the village. None of which Hitomi had paid close attention too. Being thought of as a guy, and seeing things you knew nothing about was tough enough to handle as it was. She could deal with it all tomorrow. Explain everything tomorrow. All she needed right now was sleep.  
  
Perhaps then she could participate in the village's inspection tomorrow morning, by this "Prince Van" Merle was talking so much about.

* * *

Must have been a very long, weary chapter huh? Sorry, I had planned for some excitement, but you were able to meet more characters right? and perhaps even learn more about the current ones? Hope you didn't find the ending a bit blah, because I ended it fast. 0.o Oh yeah, and before I forget, I hope the was it was set up didn't mess you up because at times it didn't indent and at times it did. haha didn't really fix that glitch...

Anyways, I've noticed that I've been working more on this story for the past couple of weeks but I think it's just because it's new, and I wanna get some ideas down. For those who are worried that I won't update 'A love before time' I will so you'll have to be patient with me. And if you don't know anything about that fic, check it out...haha advertisement It's a work in progress. 'Til later -silent wanderer (Thanks for all the reviews guys!)


End file.
